1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to facilitating gesture-based interaction with computer systems.
2. Related Art
Two main techniques for interacting with one's personal computer currently exist. Namely, (1) via one's keyboard, and (2) via one's mouse. This is the state of the art, despite the availability of a variety of other potential sources of interaction. For example, most modern personal computers (not to mention automatic teller machines (ATMs), kiosks, etc.) are equipped with cameras able to record live video. Personal computers, for example, are increasingly equipped with web-cams.
However, where computers are equipped with such devices, they are mainly included for the purposes of facilitating secure login and enabling video conferencing (e.g., via Skype™). Of course, infrared (e.g., Nintendo WHO) and image based (e.g., Microsoft Kinect®) devices exist. However, such devices are, at present, intended for use with video games. More importantly, such systems are not intended, and do not, facilitate secure gesture-based interaction in a virtual environment. Rather, existing devices merely translate the motions of an object (e.g., a Wii® controller or a human body) into the virtual space. These motions are not translated into the virtual space securely, nor are such systems helpful in authenticating a user to the virtual space.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that permits a more robust interaction with a personal computing device that is, a system that broadens human-computer interaction beyond the constraints imposed by keyboard and mouse. This system should facilitate a secure connection to the virtual space.